JakeM2436
Description Temporum is a popular and extremely skilled Geometry Dash player who is known for beating Sonic Wave for a total of twelve times. One of his most prominent achievements is completing the entire Nine Circles series (not counting the non-demon rated ones), and is the only person in the world to do so at this present moment in time. Bio Among the hardest of his completed non-Nine Circles demons are Aftermath, Sakupen Hell, Allegiance, Cosmic Calamity, Phobos, Future Demoness X, Cataclysm (the old version), ICE Carbon Diablo X, New Cataclysm and Bloodbath. He is also the player who verified EndLevel's (and others) remake of Crimson Clutter, Crimson Corruption, in five minutes. He has often been accused of hacking, due to his low quality recordings and the atrocious sound (though, now he uploads his videos in 720p60). One of the players who has accused him in the past and still hates him to this day is Aurorus. Even after being disproved, Aurorus still thinks that Acharne is a bad person due to him being a furry previously, and shares this opinion with his followers. In late July/early August 2016, Acharne began to attempt verifying a level that was once considered impossible: Sakupen Hell by Noobas. In a day or two, he managed to obtain 25% on the level. He uploaded a progress video to his YouTube channel. Amazing player and fellow subscriber TrusTa saw the video, and took inspiration from Acharne to verify Sakupen Hell himself. Acharne, with the knowledge that TrusTa would verify the level without a doubt, stepped down immediately due to intimidation. Since then, TrusTa has verified Sakupen Hell, and it is featured and rated demon. Acharne also beat it later on in the year, on Christmas Day. Since he lost motivation, Acharne went on a hiatus for a week. However, he regained motivation over time, and went back to pushing for his original objective: to successfully beat Sonic Wave. On the 6th of September 2016, he blew all of his previous achievements out of the water by managing to pull off 28% to 90% in Sonic Wave using a start position. On stream, 28% to 93% with a start position was completed not once, but twice. He also got 72% on the full level, but accidentally deleted the recording due to confusion with a full hard drive. He also got 75% soon after. Up until mid-November, he tried to beat Sonic Wave, but he announced in a YouTube video that he would no longer be playing Sonic Wave or Sakupen Hell, since they were too stressful and had become boring since no progress was being made. He turned to beat Allegiance, but after one week of playing, he failed at 96%. After dying past 80% almost 30 times, he gave up completely and suddenly quit the game before beating the level as what he stated was his "penultimate demon", even though as of today this is not true. After this, he yet again changed his mind once more and decided to quit the community instead. On the 6th of December 2016, Acharne uploaded a video to his YouTube channel titled "UM!!!!!!!!! READ THE DESCRIPTION QUICK + ONE OF THE BEST REACTIONS IN GD?!". This was a video that no-one expected. In the video, there is gameplay of Sonic Wave. Unbelievably, Acharne managed to complete the entire wave section of Sonic Wave from 28%, all the way to 100%. He received a large backlash from uploading this, however he has stated that the "opinions of the people who are too illiterate to read the description don't bother him". He officially decided that he would try one last time to beat Sonic Wave while he waited for his part in the Trial of the Gods collab, and on the 7th of December 2016, he reached 45% in a matter of approximately 50 attempts. On the 11th of December 2016, Acharne made his "third to last" YouTube video, explaining how the community was terrible, and so he would sever all ties with it. His penultimate video on his YouTube channel was the verification footage of his final level, the full version of Flat Major, in which the unfinished version was originally verified by EndLevel. EndLevel's version of the level has now been updated with a complete redesign by Metalface221. It was sent in by four moderators and now bears a feature with an Insane Demon rating. Also, in late December 2016, Acharne completed the extreme demon Future Demoness X: the original, unnerfed version of Future Demoness that was verified by Atomic 8 months prior. It remains one of his hardest demons to date, and was one of the last things he achieved while using the controller. After he got a new mouse as a Christmas present, Acharne instantly rediscovered his original wave skill and precision. Therefore, on Christmas Day, he beat one of his long-term objectives: Sakupen Hell. It took him around 8000 attempts total, along with approximately 30 deaths at the final wave segment. On the 5th of January 2017, Acharne finally achieved his terminal goal which he kept over a span of almost a year: completing the dreaded demon, Sonic Wave. He beat it the first time without recording (which is discussed amongst his friends if it was the worst fail in Geometry Dash history that didn't include crashes). While attempting to rebeat it, he crashed at 93%. However, just under two hours later, he re-completed the level while successfully recording and his record was added to the demons list immediately. He still remains anonymous amongst the game under a new alias to this day. Later, in the span of 6 days (25 Jan-31 Jan), he destroyed the former 1 and 2 on the Demon list; Bloodbath (~12336 attempts) and Phobos (9688 attempts) firmly placing him in the top ten, or even top five, best players in the world. Later on, he became the first to beat the unnerfed Paracosm Circles by N1X0, taking him 1783 attempts. Other top 50 demons he beat afterwards were The Ultimate Phase, the hyperbuffed Down Bass, Future Circles, Cataclysm, A Bizarre Phantasm, Athanatos, and Artificial Ideology. In between those, however, he also verified Bausha Vortex, Paracosm Hell, Sonic Wave (the original dark blue version uploaded by Cyclic), and Cynical Sanctuary. Not only that, but he became the first to beat Cosmorush 21: an insane/extreme demon by Pennutoh that was never rated. In early spring 2017, Acharne (through his ex-boyfriend Mince) asked Manix648 for permission to verify Blade of Justice; an almost impossible extreme demon from mid 2.0. The permission was granted, and Manix told Acharne to pick up a random leaked copy to start working on it. However, every leaked copy was either TrusTa's nerfed version, or one that was lacking a sufficient low detail mode. Therefore, Acharne asked Manix for a copy with a specialised low detail mode. Oddly, after this request, communication between Manix and Acharne went silent as Manix never ended up giving Acharne the level. He later on passed it to RicoLP1, leaving Acharne without having even tried the level. Blade of Justice was then severely nerfed under Manix's orders as its legendary status faded, and was verified soon after - placing originally at number 23 on the demons list. Not only did this confusion prevent Acharne from furthering his legacy, but it also demotivated him. Since that time, he has been playing Geometry Dash less and less. Acharne beat the rated version of Blade of Justice on the 14th of July 2017. Acharne has stated many times that his favourite demon is Niflheim by Vismuth: an extreme demon from mid-late 2.0. Ironically, alike to Athanatos, Acharne died at the final click of the level at 94%: the only exception to this is how he fluked the entire drop sequence, which he didn't do in Athanatos. This fail left Acharne miserable for an hour or two, but soon after, he beat the level in a reasonable 4895 attempts. The fail is one of three fails in which he has died at the final click of the level, the other two being 96% on Athanatos and 98% on Bausha Vortex. Acharne's next planned extreme demon to beat was Red World Rebirth. Initially, he struggled on the level. Soon after, however, he fluked from 58% all the way to 93%. The fact that he fluked to the end of the level and died ended up demotivating him, as the hardest part of Red World Rebirth is the final 20% and he felt like it would seem as though he would make no progress. Since this fail, Acharne's activity in Geometry Dash has dropped dramatically, apart from one huge feat. On the 2nd of August 2017, Acharne was doing a livestream of him beating the last of the Nine Circles levels he had left to beat. In less than 5 minutes of starting the stream, he beat Pulsar by llAkarill - the newest addition to the Nine Circles series. This meant that he only had one Nine Circles level left to beat: Nine Deaths by RespectVG. After becoming frustrated at the inconsistency of the level and his misfortune, Acharne did what only Riot had done two years before him: complete the Nine Circles series in its entirety by demolishing Nine Deaths in less than 200 attempts. He had decided that two years of hard work had never gone to waste. On the 19th of August, Archarne renamed himself to Temporum due to hard pronunciation and published a video of himself beating all the NineCircles series. Levels Fully Published Self-Created Levels *Mindbreaker *Nighty Night *Round 2 *Tsukuyomi *Flat Major Trivia * Acharne used to be a furry, but decided to leave since he didn't feel welcome in the fandom anymore, and he would have to put it behind him to be accepted as who he is in the community. * His name means many things in French according to Google Translate, including "furious", "intense", and even "ding-dong". * He is openly gay, and has a boyfriend who also plays the game: HybriZ1nsan1ty. * The main reason Acharne rose in popularity is that a semi-famous player, SebQuero11, shouted him out. * Another reason he is still well-known is because Sea1997, a famous Geometry Dash YouTuber, mentioned him in his Sakupen Hell and his Nine Circles Series Maps from Hell documentaries. * He started playing the game in late January 2015. * Coincidentally, his ninth demon in the game was Nine Circles. * He is on the autism spectrum, with Asperger's syndrome. * He has the world record for lowest attempts on New Cataclysm, only taking him 546 attempts. * He is the only person in the world who has completed every single demon-rated Nine Circles level. Gallery AcharneFR2.jpg|This RobTop face pose was not intended, the flash hurt his eyes. Category:Players Category:British Users Category:European players Category:Users Category:YouTuber Category:Global youtubers Category:Boys Category:Adults